


Like What You See?

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Alfred arrives home early and is suprise to find Yao in feminine clothing that shows off his beautiful curves. And Yao uses this to his advantage.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred walks into the house from work and is suprise to find it empty. "Honey, I'm home" Alfred calls out but he doesn't get a response back from Yao. "Babe, where are you?" Alfred walks around the house looking for his lover, checking every room only to find it empty. He finally makes his way upstairs to the bedroom and he opens the door only to be shocked and turn on by the sight in front of him. It was Yao in a fluffy dress with matching bows and his hair in pigtails. He was about to put on a kitty cat ear headband when he heard the door opened and he sees Alfred standing in the door way. "What the hell are you doing here aru !?" Yao screams as he grabs one of his panda plushies and hides behind it. Alfred is shocked by how adorable Yao looks in the costume and he begins to walk up to him as he looks at him embarrassed and worried about what's he's going to do to him. "Alf-" Yao is shocked when Alfred starts to kiss him deeply and he begins to melt into the kiss and wraps his arms around him as Alfred carries him to bed. When the two break up for air Alfred whisper into Yao's ear. "You looked so beautiful in this dress." Alfred then begins to leave kisses all over Yao's neck as he undressed him from the dress, panties and removes the bows from his hair. Yao helps him to undressed himself and the two of them released all of their love and lost for each other in slow thrusts, kissing, love bites and scratches all over each other bodies. When the two of them finally come down from their sex high and cuddle up with each other Alfred admits something surprising to Yao. "I should probably dressed like this more often if I knew it would have this effecton you." Alfred chuckles and confess. "Babe, if you dressed like this more often for me, I wouldn't be able to control myself." Yao is shocked by this statement but mostly incredibly interested. "I'll keep that in mind." Alfred who just thinks Yao is joking around gives him a playful smile which Yao returns. But, boy oh boy was Alfred in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao keeps his word and Alfred enjoys every last bit of it

The rest of the group everything was going the usual way it always has been. England and France going back and forth over who knows what, Canada going unnoticed by anyone, Ivan being creepy, Alfred talking about how much of a hero he is and Ludwig being annoyed and about done with everyone's shit. The only thing that stops this commotion is when Alfred asked. "Has anyone seen Yao-Yao?" And as if on cue the doors opened to refilled the Chinese nation in a dress with his hair down to his shoulders and high heels. "Sorry I'm late, fashionably late of course aru" He walks with confidence up to Alfred, how has his jaw dropped at how hot Yao looks right now. Yao smirks as he sits on Alfred's lap and wraps his arms around his neck before he leans into his ear and whispers in a teasing matter. "Like what you see~" Alfred is left speechless and can only hold him close to his chest as his face hits up. "Y-yao?" "Yes Al, what's the matter?" "You look so beautiful" Yao smiles and snuggles close to his chest. "Aww that's so sweet of you." Yao leans into Alfred's ear lope and whisper in a seductive voice "I know that you are rock hard under me and would like to bend me over the table and fuck my brains out, but we're in a meeting and I would like to still be able to walk, so let's save it for when we're alone okay?" Yao turns around and pays attention to the topic while Alfred just stares in shock and begins to think about taken Yao up on his offer. When they finally returned home from the meeting Alfred carries Yao over his shoulder and up to Yao's bedroom and when he makes it inside he throws Yao on the bed and starts to take off the outfit and his own clothing. Yao watches with a smirk on his face loving how frustrated he made Alfred and finding the whole thing hot. Alfred bends down to Yao's ear as he wraps his arm's and legs around him. "Try not to be too loud, I don't want everyone to think I'm killing you." "No promises."


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Yao have some fun and enjoy themselves under the moonlight.

Yao is laying on his bed dressed in a short red Chinese dress with his hair in pigtails waiting for Alfred to find him. He looks up when he hears the door knop to his room open and Alfred is standing in front of him with a smile on his face. He makes his way over to Yao and hugs him as if he'll break apart if he let's him go. "I love you so much, have I ever told you that?" Yao giggles at Alfred's cuteness and pulls away from the hug to cup his face and looks into his eyes with love and passion. "Yes so many times. But, no matter how much you say it, I'll never get tired of hearing it." Alfred lifts Yao up and kisses him deeply as the both fall on the bed with him on top. Alfred starts to remove the dress and sees that Yao isn't wearing anything underneath. "Yougor so naughty my little kitten." Alfred whispers into Yao's ear and kisses his neck as he removes his own clothing with Yao's helped. Alfred positions Yao's legs over his shoulders and pushed his dick inside of Yao's asshole filling him all the way until his tip hits his prostate. He moves at a slow pace making sure not to hurt him or make him uncomfortable during their lovemaking. Yao kisses and bites his neck and leaves hickeys everywhere while moaning into Alfred's ear to go faster and harder. Alfred obeyed his request and moves faster and faster hitting that special spot that makes Yao crazy and craves him even more. "Qǐng kuài diǎn qù měiguó" Alfred pounds into him hard and fast leaving him a mess of cries and screams of pleasure. "Shì de, jǐn cǐ éryǐ!" Yao screams as he claws Alfred's back leaving marks all over his shoulder and Alfred enjoys every single noise that comes from his mouth. Alfred moves to his ear and whispers in a deep voice. "Say my name." Yao opens his eyes and stares at him and sees the lust and hunger in his eyes that he has for him and only him. "Měiguó, wǒ dì měiguó" Alfred pounds into him faster and faster making sure that he's on the verge of comming undone. "Louder baby, who's making you feel good right now?" Yao with a shaking voice answer his question as best as he could. "Nǐ, měiguó, nǐ ràng wǒ gǎndào jīngyà" Yao answers and Alfred kisses him deeply as he cums inside of him filling his asshole deep with his sprem and Yao moans into his mouth as he cums all over Alfred's and his chest. Alfred carefully pulls out and lays down with Yao on his chest as he wraps the cover over them. He kisses Yao's forehead and whisper good night to him. "Wǎn'ān tài ài nǐle" Yao whispers as he falls asleep. "Love you too Yao." Alfred whispers into Yao's ear and falls asleep soon after. The moon shines from the window under the beautiful sleeping couple as the night becomes peaceful and quiet. Such, a beautiful event for the beginning of the wonderful future this couple will have very soon. Because, a little bundle of joy will be welcomed into their lives with open and loving arm's and will bring lots of good memories and joy for everyone. And thus, would be a beautiful ending to such a wonderful love story.


End file.
